


Resolutions

by mideltone_one



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mideltone_one/pseuds/mideltone_one
Summary: It's New Year's day, and Robert needs to make a resolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Robron I've written, and the first fanfic I've published in years, so apologies if that shows through.

Aaron puts a fresh brew down in front of Robert and sits beside him at the kitchen table. “So what’s your New Year’s resolution then Rob?” he asks.  
Robert pauses, nursing the mug before him, then smiles broadly. “I’m going to marry you.”  
“You can’t have that as a resolution.”  
“Why not?”  
“‘Cos, it has to be something you control. I mean, you can’t force me to marry you, if I don’t want to.”  
“But you do want to. Don’t you?”  
“Of course I do, soft lad, but not because you’re making me. Think of something else.”

“What if I try to get Paddy to like me?”  
Aaron shakes his head. “Resolutions are supposed to be achievable, Rob.”  
“It’s not impossible. If I put my mind to it, I could get him to love me.”  
“Hmm, I think it’d be safer for everyone if you just left that to him. He’ll come round eventually.”

“So what do people normally come up with?” asks Robert. “I don’t smoke, so that’s out. What about drinking? I could give up drinking.” He looks over at Aaron. “But then I’d be depriving Chas of an income, and you’d have nobody to share a cheeky pint with.”  
“I’d have Adam.”  
“OK, a cheeky pint and a kiss. Don’t say Adam again, or Vic and me’ll kill you both.”

“Maybe something else to do with health. I could take up running.”  
“Running? You? The only time you run is to your car when Brenda’s making a bee line for you.”  
“You’re talking rubbish. I can run. I could come out with you.”  
“And slow me down? No thanks. And anyway, sometimes I run to get me head straight. I need to be on my own for that.”

“OK, so you don’t love me enough to share your hobby with me.”  
“Don’t see you sharing yours with me.”  
“I don’t have any hobbies.”  
“So stop trying to take over mine.”

Robert’s starting to get annoyed now. “Fine. What's your resolution then? To dress better? To put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket instead of on the floor?”  
“Right now I’m thinking it might be to withhold sex when my fiancé annoys me.”  
Robert shakes his head. “I’d like to see you try. The sex crazed grease monkey going without. We both know you’d never manage that.”

Realising he’s gone too far, Robert tries to move the conversation past the argument. “Sorry, I shouldn’t’ve said that Maybe I could try to be less sarcastic.”  
Aaron shakes his head, a hint of a smile on his lips. “First off, I don’t see how you’d manage that anymore than me and the sex ban. Secondly, your snarky one liners, well I love ‘em. Least ways when they’re not about me.”

Robert’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “Really,” he says, “I thought the thing you loved about me was my long fingers and the way they find all those special areas of your body.” He leans over and tickles Aaron’s sides, making him squirm and laugh, before pulling him close and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Within seconds the kiss deepens. Breaking it, he leans his head against Aaron’s brow, and whispers, “Maybe I should promise to make love to you more often.”

Aaron swallows hard before replying. “How would that work? Only way I can see is if we both gave up work and stayed in bed all day, every day.”  
“Sounds good to me,” replies Robert, nuzzling Aaron’s ear.  
Aaron sighs. “Me too,” he says, “but do you honestly think we’d get away with it? Liv’d be running wild, and we’d have Adam and Jimmy and Nicola calling round all the time wanting us to do stuff.”  
“Nicola in our bedroom would be a serious turnoff,” says Robert, leaning back in his chair.  
“Definitely,” adds Aaron, “and anyway, I’m happy with our sex life as we are. I know I’m gonna regret saying this, but there's nothing I want you to change.”

“Glad to hear it,” says Robert with a smug grin, “Doesn’t get me any closer to a resolution though, does it? What is your resolution? You never said.”  
Aaron blushes and looks at the floor for a moment. “It’s to tell my husband to be that I love him, more often.”  
“I know you do. You don’t have to say it. I know it’s difficult for you to open up.”  
“But I want to, ‘cos I love the way your eyes twinkle when I say it, so I'm gonna say it more.”  
“Go on then.”  
“Robert Jacob Sugden, I bloody love you.” He stares into his fiancé’s eyes for a few seconds, then leans over and plants another kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, Aaron Dingle,” says Robert, licking his lips, “and I think I’ve got it now.”  
“Got what?”  
“My New Year’s resolution.”  
“Which is?”  
“Which is to make you smile at least once a day.”  
“Well, it’s January the first, what’re ya gonna do for today?”  
Robert stands up and holds his hand out to Aaron, who takes it and stands up. Robert puts his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. When it breaks, he moves his head so his mouth is next to Aaron’s ear. “I’m going to confirm that our sex life is perfect, like you said. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”  
“Knew I’d regret saying that,” says Aaron  
“Maybe,” says Robert leading him to the bottom of the stairs, “but I’ve got you smiling already today.”


End file.
